


Spellbound

by jaddasroots



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Oceans 12 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaddasroots/pseuds/jaddasroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous, awkward, and a bit snarky, Shim Changmin is the son of a family notorious for owning high class casinos. He's just a rich boy son trying to prove to his dad he can take on the family name until Yunho comes along determined to send Changmin's casino to hell in a handbasket. Yunho insists that there's nothing personal and that he's just here to do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

“He doesn’t seem like he’d up to the task.” Heechul could only smirk at the client standing next to him. “Were you not impressed?” he asked, running a finger around the rim of his glass, watching his friend mingle across the room. “He seems…a bit silly.” She subtly shifted her weight in her high heels, brows furrowed together. “Ms. Boa. Would you mind telling me the time?” “Um sure, it’s,” her sentence was cut short.

 

“My watch!” “Looking for something ma’am?” Heechul’s smirk could only grow as he watched his friend slip the expensive watch back on her wrist, eyes still wide from a mini panic attack. “I’m no cheap magician miss. I’m very good at what I do and any money on me is money well spent since you will be receiving double of what you pay me once I do my job.” He paused, eyes moving to catch hers. “If you let me do my job that is.” He grinned. “Careful Yunho, you’ll dazzle our client.” “I can’t help it.” Yunho grinned further, placing a kiss on the back of Boa’s hand.

 

“So what do you say Ms. Boa? Will you hire me? I’ve got to eat and pay rent too.” He chuckled, releasing her hand and shoving his own in his pockets. “Are you sure? This client…he’s no small case.” “Oh? Who is it?” Yunho asked, looking to Heechul. “Spellbound Casino. Owned by the Shim family.” “The Shim family? I thought they only had one casino; Cassiopeia?” Yunho turned back to Boa, awaiting an answer.

 

Cassiopeia Casino, is a rarity in its own way, a casino so exclusive the money one would normally blow on the slot was instead used just to be allowed inside. A casino for the wealthy who didn’t want to mingle with common folk. With such wealthy patrons came with maximum security. This wasn’t a normal job by any standards. It was such a to do for the family to run that only one existed in the entire world.

 

“Clearly you know the risks I am asking you to take if you know of the Shim family.” Boa ventured, after judging their expressions. “I have one condition. I will pay you double of your normal fee plus a thirty percent cut of the money you steal from the casino under one condition. Should anything go wrong and you get caught…I need you to take the fall.” Boa’s voice was serious and both men looked at each other. “If at all possible, I will help make you disappear, create new identities for you and your team. If not, then you must take the fall for me, I cannot receive bad press. Jail is the worst option of course, but even something as simple as a fine could ruin me.” She added, shifting her weight again.

 

“This is a very dangerous operation you’re asking us to pull Ms. Boa. May I ask why we are going after Spellbound Casino’s in particular?” Heechul questioned, crossing his arms. “I’ve just recently opened a casino in Japan. I’ve been competing in Korea with them for years. I decided to expand my resources and branch out, a move they’ve never bothered to do. Soon enough though, they’d started building a casino in Japan as well. I don’t know how they have the resources to build a luxury casino such as theirs in such short time, they’ll be done by the end of the month and the opening ceremony is a month after that. I’ve barely had my own open for a year. I need you to take down that new branch of theirs by whatever means necessary. Rob them blind or knock them down to three stars amongst critics. I will provide financial assistance where you need it. This branch in Japan is a chance for me to push ahead in the competition. I’ve heard you are good at your job Mr. Jung. It’s asking for a lot, but I’m low on options. Will you take the job?”  Boa asked a final time, reaching her hand out.

 

Yunho looked at the delicate hand held out to him, smiling to himself. Reaching out, he shook hands, turned and left without another word. Boa only stood there stunned, feeling something clenched in her fist. A simple red poker chip.

 

“We’ll be contacting you shortly Ms. Boa. We’ve accepted your job.” Heechul smiled before sauntering after his partner.

 

x

 

“Yes, everything is on schedule the opening ceremony is just in two weeks, father I’m telling you everything is just fine.” An exasperated groan. A hand running through once perfectly styled hair. “I can do this, just give me a chance, this is what you raised for me for,” a pause and a deep breath. “Dad.” Another sigh. “I’m already making preparations, everything is going smoothly.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later and send you the reports later. Love you too.”

 

Another annoyed sigh as Spellbound heir, Shim Changmin, shoved his phone back in his pocket, asking a few choice questions. Like why is Japan so hot? Why should he be forced to maintain appearances by dressing in this overpriced suit in the middle of summer? In Japan?

 

 _‘This weather is seriously messing with my brain.’_ He was going to pass out at this rate, and then what good would he be? He could see the tabloid headlines now back home. “Rich boy Shim Changmin passes out at worksite from potential drug use?” And then his family name and hard work would be all for naught, he would be shunned and shamed for the rest of his life. He’d have to move to Brazil and make a new name for himself as well as learn Portuguese. Never see his younger sisters again and what of his precious Mangdoongie? He couldn’t bear to make his little pup travel so far—

 

 _‘I think I need to go inside.’_ Inside sounded nice. As the owner of Spellbound, he was supposed to just oversee, maintain and increase profits, and crush Angel Casinos into the ground. All of which, he could do that all from the comfort of his office.

 

Catching the attention of one of the workers, he made sure to inform them he’d be in his office should anyone need him. He removed his suit jacket halfway through the elevator ride to his office on the top floor.

 

Groaning, he unlocked his door, all but slamming the door closed as he tossed his jacket onto a couch. “Why is this office so big,” now he was mumbling to himself. Fantastic.

 

Heading to a counter, he quickly reached into the cooler and pulled out some wine. It’s just a little past lunch but so what? He was in charge of an entire casino. He could do what he wanted.

 

Except keep his thoughts off a certain man.

 

Groaning as he laid out on another couch, he stared out onto the beautiful Kyoto skyline. Closing his eyes, Changmin’s mind floated back to a chance meeting just a few weeks ago, just as construction had finished and passed regulations.

 

“Check out that guy over there. Weird pink hair don’t you think?” Changmin looked at said man his friend pointed out. Indeed off across the room was a man in pink hair, which wasn’t necessarily strange in Japan but what was weird was he didn’t look Japanese. He was tall from the looks of it, perhaps an inch shorter than himself. He was really handsome, boasting a masculine figure, strong jawline, and confidence rolling off of him in waves.

 

Something about him irked Changmin.

 

“Hey, you checking him out?” “Shut up Kyuhyun.” Changmin grumbled, giving his best friend a shove. “Oh come on. Even I think he’s pretty hot and I don’t even swing that way. Plus do you see those thighs?” Oh Changmin saw. He wanted to bite them. “Dude. Go say hey.” Kyuhyun gave him a nudge with the clipboard in his hands. “No way. Look how’s he dressed. He looks…unkept.”

 

Unkept was a bit of an overstatement, but he most certainly looked interesting. Ripped jeans and a printed t-shirt with some strange sandals, irking Changmin further. His entire being screamed to stay far away from this pink haired man. How did someone dressed so casually even get in his building anyway? Job interviews were today with hopefuls dressed to the nines and he looked like he was ready to go clubbing. Or something. His entire existence seemed to irk Changmin.

 

“Min, you okay? Oh look he’s heading this way.”

 

Only able to manage a cough to clear his throat, Changmin straightened his back as the other man approached. “Do you work here?” Changmin began to open his mouth, expecting to speak Japanese but being met with Korean. So his assumption was correct.

 

“In a sense, yes.” “Hey, I’m gonna go check on the um…lines. Make sure everything is running smoothly.” Kyuhyun took off before Changmin could catch him, leaving him alone. _‘I swear to god…’_ “So. What exactly do you do here?” “Why do you need to know?” Changmin bites back, immediately regretting it. What if he’s some critic in disguise or some rich customer’s rebellious son, oh no he fucked up.

 

The man shrugs. “I guess you could say I’m a fairly loyal customer to the Cassiopeia enterprise. But I hear that Spellbound here isn’t under management of the head of the Shim family, correct? I do wonder if it will be managed as well Cassiopeia.” Changmin fought to purse his lips, seeing as this strange man was a potential customer no matter how much he irked him.

 

“I’m Shim Changmin. I’m the owner and my father has trained me to run this casino successfully just like Cassiopeia sir.” The man’s eyes widened noticeably, before he schooled his expression back into an easygoing smile. “You’re the owner huh? What a shame…” he chuckled.

 

 “Excuse me?” “No one told me the owner would be cute.”  Changmin was sure he was visibly blushing, blood hot in his ears at the compliment.

 

“Sir, I don’t know who you think you are, I will have you thrown out,” “You don’t have to kick me out, I’m gone I promise. Just remember. It’s nothing personal.”

 

Changmin stood there for a long time wondering what the hell just happened.

 

And why his heart sped up whenever he thought of the mysterious man.

 

Opening his eyes, time had passed a quicker than he had thought. He had a meeting to go to, there were still many preparations to oversee for the opening ceremony and there was simply no time to be worrying about bubblegum haired men.


End file.
